


May: Travel is Good for the Soul

by Amydiddle



Series: Hunkles Calendar 2k17 [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I know nothing about Columbia or Gambling Dimensions, I really got to start writing these earlier in the month so I have more edit time lol, Lottocron Nine, Or casinos in general, Stan's time in Columbia, hunkles calander, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: In the 1970s, Stanley Pines found himself running from the law in the thick jungle in Columbia. He knew he should not have taken that job. That fact was not going to help him out of the situation he found himself in. Why were jungle trees so tall anyway? That seemed like a dumb idea.-----------------------------------In the 1980s, Stanford Pines found himself running from the law in a dimension where gambling is the way of life. He knew he should not have played that last game. That fact was not going to help him out of the situation he found himself in. Why was it such a big deal if he cheated on a few games? Maybe his recent prize could help him out of this.





	1. Columbia: A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> http://gfhunklescalendar2017.tumblr.com/

**_Stanley – Late 1970s_ **

The two things Stanley Pines wanted to get out of this abroad experience were living his dream of leaving the country and to avoid the people he had screwed over in the good old U.S. of A. In just the short month had been in Columbia he had failed both these things. He had barely seen anything worth noting in this country thanks to the job he got set up with. This was the last time he was trusting a guy that said he could get him out of the country easy and set him up with work as soon as he arrived.

What was worse is that he did not just have a really terrible job legal wise but that he had a really terrible job management wise. They had been found out within the month it had been set up.

The law enforcement had caught him and the group at the camp in the jungle where his ‘job’ had been housed. They had handcuffed him without question, though he would not have understood them if they did start to ask questions.

Not that it mattered if they said anything. Just before they law enforcement could drag him to where the others were being held Stan had bolted into the jungle. It had seemed like a great idea at the time with all the trees and foliage to be obstacles, but Stanley had not put into account the fact that everything looked the same and it was hard to see where one was putting one’s foot. Thus, he had fallen off a cliff into the jungle below.

He should have been thankful he was still alive, even praising the God he had given up on, but he was not. What was there to be thankful for when he was hung upside-down in the jungle with no bug spray, a very far away from the ground, and handcuffed to make things even harder? His glasses staying on his face? The fact he got away? None of that mattered if he died up in the jungle canopy.

Stan tried to curl himself up enough so he could reach one of the vines tangled around his legs but a thick one around his middle stopped him. The man could already feel the blood begin to rush to his head as he stayed hanging upside down far above the jungle’s floor. He was trying really hard to not think about the height.

“You got to be kidding me,” he said to himself into the humid air of the surrounding jungle.

A few birds sung overhead as he hung in his future grave and he desperately wanted to flip them off for being so happy but he decided against it. He had things to do and vines to get out of.

Stan tested how far his arms could go before he began. The man reached up to his left pocket with both his hands and tried to wiggle out the lock pick he always had on handy. It took a few tries before he had gotten the metal free and was able to bring it back down to where his head was.

“One point Stan,” he chuckled to himself as he turned his prize around and stuck it gently in his mouth. This was not the first time he would pick handcuff locks with his mouth and he was sure it would not be the last.

Stan wasted no time getting to work once he located the first cuff’s lock. He was just about to put the point in when he felt something brush against his face. His heart froze in his chest as he slowly lifted his head from his bound hands to look at what had touched him.

A snake’s tongue tickled his nose as he came face to face with a very large, very intimidating snake. The large reptile’s tongue darted out again as it smelled the human in front of it. It probably sensed that Stan was doomed and an easy target.

Stanley watched it as it slithered up towards his trapped legs. Just one brush of it and the man unfroze. He tried to jerk his legs back but the vines held him in place. This did not stop him from trying to get away as the creature kept moving over him.

He kicked, and flailed, and almost dropped the lock pick but it seemed like the vines were thick enough to stay. Just as the heat and the fruitlessness of the struggle was about to get to him he heard a snap. Stan did not have a chance to brace himself as he went tumbling to the ground below with a scream.

The pick fell next to him on the soft ground without any sound. The snake was nowhere to be seen.

Stan hesitantly opened his eyes and looked around the jungle floor where he had landed.

“I’m alive?” he said hesitantly. With still bound hands he started to pat himself over in earnest and excitement.

“I’m alive!” He laughed loudly and practically jumped to his feet in excitement. The small victory was short lived.

Just near where he had crash landed he heard talking and hurried footsteps. Stan reached down and grabbed the lock pick before running off into the thick jungle.

 


	2. Take a Chance on Lottocron Nince

**_Stanford – Late 1980s (?)_ **

Lottocron Nine was Ford’s current place of residence. A gambling world full of strange beings that lived their lives to the will of chance. Everything he had seen had been up to fate. From what to eat in the morning to marriages was at the will of the dice. It was hard to believe the residence of this world even needed casinos since they lived their lives so whimsically.

There was a charm to their life style that Stanford had to admit he liked. Once he understood the rules of the games and their way of life he started to participate. He easily solved the problems of chance in his head to give him the prediction of the best outcomes for himself. Of course, in the rare chance he would lose, he had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Through these methods, Ford soon found himself quite well off in this dimension. New clothes, a good bit of wealth, and respect of a lot of beings and in the suspicious eyes of others. Life on the other side of the hell portal he had created had never been better.

It should have stayed that great but he had fallen into a trap set by greed and envy. A trap with one of the more powerful beings on Lottocron Nine and the desire to never lose. A simple thing had been the prize and little did he know it was a trap.

Stanford slid behind a pillar quickly and pressed his back against the structure. He held his breath as he heard shouting and the beings sent to hunt him down pass him quickly. Only when he lost the sound of their footsteps did he allow himself to relax and pull his prize from his vest pocket.

The little plastic casing it was contained in made it seem very unimpressive. He peered around the pillar cautiously before he opened the little box. Inside was a die. It seemed simple at first glance but the second look one would give it they would notice it was shifting every second. A new symbol would appear and then disappear.

“Infinite outcomes,” Stanford whispered in wonder as he watched the symbols change. “Not even limited to numbers.”

The temptation to roll it and risk the chance of something terrible happening itched at the back of his brain. This dimension had gotten to him. He could almost feel the need for the game controlling his thoughts.

“There you are!”

Stanford jumped as the trance the die had put him in was broken. He barely had a chance to duck before a bat was swung at his head. He turned to try and sprint to safety but found his path blocked by his other pursuer.

“Thought you could escape us huh?” The not short being said as they cracked his knuckles.

“I was merely hoping to delay my capture,” Stanford said as he tried to figure out a way out of his. One hand held tightly to the box and the other twitched on instinct to grab his gun but found it missing from his person. Damn new outfit; he was never changing again.

“Cheaters can’t escape,” the not tall being stated as they hit their bat into their palm, “Now you can come quietly and face your punishment or...,” they smacked their bat against the pillar near Ford’s head.

Stanford was silent for a few seconds as he tried to think of a way out of this. His hand squeezed tighter around the box and the idea struck him. As the plan came about in his head he seemed to relax in front of the two beings’ eyes.

“Alright,” Ford said smoothly, “How about we roll for it. Even numbers I go with you quietly and odd numbers we do this the hard way and I walk free.”

The not tall being lowered their bat and looked at him with interest. Their nature was to never say no to a wager.

“We don’t got no dice,” the not short being said.

Stanford held up his box and took the die out before either of them could get a good look at it, “Well lucky for you both I happen to have one.”

“How do we know it ain’t a cheating die?” the not tall one said.

“Yeah,” their companion said.

“On my honor,” Ford said as he started to shake the die, “It is not a weighted die.”

The two beings seemed to agree with it but they had little choice. Once Stanford’s hand began to shake they got into the game. The two of them watched it as if enthralled. For the first time in a long time, Ford prayed to whatever being was up there that this would go well for him before he let the infinity die go.

The three watched as it rolled across the street. The white die seemed to flash its symbol as it landed. For held his breath and waited for something terrible to happen to him. The two beings walked over to where the die landed.

“What the heck?” the not tall one said.

“What does a circle mean?” the not short one remarked just before the effect happened. It happened in an instant.

Right in front of the die a hole opened. The two beings did not have a chance to cry out as they fell into the dark abyss. Just as soon as it opened it disappeared. This turn of events left Stanford alone in the alley and completely gob smacked.

Hesitantly, the lost human walked over to his fallen die and picked it up. The symbols had gone back to flashing something different every second as if nothing terrible had happened.

“Well, that was lucky.” He said and paused as he watched the symbols change for a few more rounds, “I wonder if it can open a portal.”


End file.
